Nomore respect for the Uchiha
by Rage0fDeath
Summary: Sakura set out on a mission ordered by Tsunade. She and her team have an awkward encounter with Sasuke and her stubborn nature makes matters worse. What happened to sasuke's 1# fangirl? AND WHERE IS 'THE KUN! T for use of language


The endless water that was full of stalagmites reflected the ceiling of the cave, and it was that upon a broken stalagmite burning ashes flew around and the smell of tense electric energy hang in the air that circled around a figure wrapped in the shadows. He had just appeared out of brief air. I preoccupied glanced into the water while I walked towards the rest of my team and saw two red dots within it's reflection. I looked up to meet the two familliar red orbs, as intimidating as always. The moment he had appeared I had recognized his chakra, it was without a doubt,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uhgh, what a pain, of all the moments why did he had to appear now. Didn't he have something better to do? With a straight face I turned away from the sharingan the moment I saw them and turned to my subordinate Shizune as I was walking towards her completely ignoring his presence.

Oh how I wanted to kill that damned Uchiha, here and now! But the thought of Naruto's reaction made me disregard my anger. He wasn't my man to kill, after all the shit we had gone trough just to take him back, every one of us needed the statisfaction of proper ending. Killing him now would only be selfish, I decided that we should focus on the mission master Tsunade had given us.

As I reached my teammates I saw that they were all shocked by Uchiha's sudden appearance. Ugh almost as if they were adoring him, I can't believe I spent my best years drooling over that b*ch. Oh I hated the slight statisfaction I had seen within his eyes earlier, making such an dramatic entree, he's just so full of himself. WHO THE F*K DOES HE THINK HE IS! Wguh I bet he feels soo important right now.

What a dobe.

Jeez, those dense Konoha bastards staring at me, they sure know how to make me feel important.

Doesn't Konoha have other things to do then stalking me? Their a waste of my time. But I don't have a choice, after all they are on my territory, though I would never have thought that they would find my training grounds.

I suddenly got wearry of figure that moved within the shadow of the giant stalagmite a couple of feet before me. And observed as it walked towards the group shinobi. It had skillfully hid his chakra if it wasn't for my Sharigan I wouldn't have noticed it until it stepped into the sunlight reflected by the water. The flash of pink was unmistakeable one that belonged to Sakura. I will kill all shinobi that disturb my training. No exceptions. Waiting for her surprised reaction I watched as she walked towards the others. I was aiming for the moment where she would notice me and I would use her pause of surprise to kill her in one shot. That would save me time and trouble I grinned at the idea. But a full minute passed and sakura had still not noticed me. IS SHE REALLY THAT STUPID? She isnt even worth calling a shinobi, but then I remembered that almost deceived me when she had hid her chakra. So she is aware of me.. wait, IS SHE IGNORING ME! THE NERVE! She blindly walked past her teammates, that was when one of them tore their eyes off me. ''S..Sakura!,It's Sasuke, w..what should we do!'' HAH, CAN'T IGNORE ME NOW! What a failure of a woman.

I hadn't moved an inch since I had appeared, If my Sharingan didn't have such a wide view I wouldn't have noticed that Sakura closely passed me without giving me one look. _(Inner Sakura: SAKURA PASSING TROUGH B*CH)_ I was unable to move because of the sudden speed. Since when was she so quick?! AND WHY WAS SHE STILL IGNORING ME! My blood was boiling. She was now standing on top of the stalagmite behind me. ''leave him Shizune, he has nothing to do with our mission.'' _(Inner Sakura: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SIDECAST!)_

WHAT THE FWUUUUUUU! WHO, DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! ''How dare you ignore an Uchiha'' I said as cool and calm as possible. While I angrily looked at her over my shoulder. I could feel my chakra flowing towards the palms of my hands because of my agressive intent to kill. For the first time she looked at me while she was still standing on top of the stalagmite. Her face as emotionless as if she was looking through me. '' Your annoying, Sasuke ''

YOU CALL ME ANNOYING! I turned around to face her and prepared myself to slice her into bloody pieces. But all of the sudden she was gone. And only the staligmite remained. I looked to the side and saw that the group shinobi had also dissapeared. With a powerful swing of my sword I angrily sliced into the air in front of me. The force of the blow split the stalagmite Sakura had stood on moments ago into half.

A sudden depression took over me and I fell to the ground on my hands an knees feeling the cold surface of the rock against my palms. A presence next to me appeared. Judging from it't feet it was Madara. ''W..well this is unusual.'' the awkwardness of this moment made my depression even worse.. ''What.. happened, Sasuke''

What happened,, WHAT HAPPENED TO KONOHA! Even Sakura ignores me now! and she was my #1 stalker! Where did I go wrong? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KUN! ''Nowadays noone respects the Uchiha anymore... '' Madara didn't have a clue what was going on, and was awkwardly trying to say something comforting to me. ''There..., there... don't let it get to you'' SHE FRIGGIN IGNORED ME! AND GOT A WAY! I could feel my blood boiling.

I wonder what happened to Sasuke, I have never seen him like this before, it's almost like, he just got... owned... The corners of my mouth began to twist..''ha...haha'' like that would happen.

* * *

**first pov =Sakura**

**second = Sasuke**

**third = Madara**

**Just a quick fluff srry if it's poorly written, tried to make it funny but it kind of became dramatic XD **


End file.
